peelfandomcom-20200213-history
06 June 1992
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1992-06-06 ; Comments *The complete show (minus the very start) is now available, but not as one file: see below. Sessions *Bardots, one and only session. Recorded 1992-05-05. No known commercial release. *Swell, one and only session. Recorded 1992-04-28. No known commercial release. Tracklisting Part One *Diblo Dibala & Matchatcha: 'Laissez Passer (LP-Laissez Passer)' (Afric Music) *(John relates a story about attending the above artist's LP signing) *Slunk: '24 Track (LP-Cowboy Songs For Country Lovers)' (Nightshift) *Lost: 'Peace (12 inch - Ten Commandments)' (Novamute) (some retuning of the radio during this) *Bardots: 'Caterina' (Peel Session) *Jimmy Delphs: 'Don't Sign The Paper, Baby (I Want You Back) (7 inch)' (Karen) *Swell: 'Every Day, Any Day' (Peel Session) *Sonic Youth: 'Genetic (12 inch-100%)' (Geffen) *(news-the fallout from the Robert Maxwell pension scam) *Sonic Youth: 'Hendrix Necro (12 inch-100%)' (Geffen) *Big Stick: Broadcast Booth (album - Drag Racing Underground) Albertine ALB 5 :(JP: 'Come on, a great record or what!') *Shabba Ranks: 'Ting-A-Ling (12 inch)' (Shang) (continues on Part 2) :(JP: 'During the week, I was having a chat with Sheila, me wife, and we were talking about, we don't often talk about records, curiously enough, but we were on this occasion, and were discussing which record had the best ending to it, and I nominated this.') *Stiff Little Fingers: 'Suspect Device (7 inch)' (Rigid Digits) :(JP: 'The Pig, on the other hand, suggested this.') *Roxy Music: 'Virginia Plain (7 inch)' (Island) *'File c' begins during above track :(JP: 'Close thing, but I think I won.') *Ragga Twins: 'Shine Eye (12 inch)' (Shut Up And Dance) *Bardots: 'Obscenity Thing' (Peel Session) *Garden Variety: 'Turnout (7 inch-Hedge)' (Mint Tone) *Baretta: 'Magnum (12 inch)' (Pod Communication) *Permanent Green Light: 'We Could Just Die (7 inch)' (Rockville) *Swell: 'Tell Them Just Why' (Peel Session) *Chumbawamba: 'Look! No Strings! (LP-Shhh)' (Southern) *Salt Tank: 'Mandingo (EP-Ethereal)' (4 Real Communications) *(JP announces competition to win tickets to see the Orb) *Cannanes: 'Pizza Addict (7 inch EP-Broken Bottles)' (Bi Joopiter) *Farm: 'Rising Sun (12 inch promo-Hercule Spiro Minimix' (Sony) *Steel Pole Bath Tub: 'Borstal (7 inch-B side of Bozeman)' (Tupelo) *Winifred Shaw & Dick Powell: 'Lullaby Of Broadway' *Voov: 'It's Anything You Want It To Be, And It's A Gas (Strobe Light) (EP-It's Anything You want It To Be And It's A Gas)' (MFS) :(JP: 'Dance then and dance now...corny or what.') *Headbutt: 'Fat Elvis (7 inch)' (Pigboy) *Bardots: 'Gloriole' (Peel Session) *Anthony Red Rose: 'Tempo (7 inch)' (Montana) *Swell: 'Life's Great' (Peel Session) *( 1 a.m. news) *Velocity Girl: 'My Forgotten Favorite (7 inch)' (Slumberland) :(JP: 'You know, I never thought it would happen, but I'm actually beginning to feel sorry for Princess Diana. I don't think any marriage would survive the crap that's being thrown at hers.') *Viva La Musica: 'Impression (LP-Nouvelle Génération)' *Space Cube: 'Kool Killer (12 inch-Cool Killer EP)' (Force Inc. Music Works) *God Is My Co-Pilot: Heaven (album - I Am Not This Body) The Making Of Americans cat#4 * Big Stick: On The Road Again (album - Drag Racing Underground) Albertine ALB 5 *'File c' ends during above track *Edsel Auctioneer: Slouch (7") Decoy DYS 09 *Garnet Mimms And The Enchanters: Cry Baby (album - Cry Baby) Collectibles COL-CD-5248 *General TK: Matey Nuh Get None (7 inch) Digital Concorde *Bardots: Don't Let Me Down (Peel Session) *Sexual Milkshake: Mating Call Of The Microchimp (album - Sexual Milkshake) Teenbeat TEENBEAT 75 *Zero Zero: W.F.K (Malice Afore Thought) (white label - The World Famous Killer EP) Kickin KICK 18 *Happy Flowers: Left Behind (album - Too Many Bunnies Not Enough Mittens) (Homestead) *Swell: There's Always One Thing (Peel Session) *M'Pongo Love: 'Partager (LP-Partager)' (Syllart) *John Cooper Clarke: 'Night People (LP-Zip Style Method)' (Epic) *(news) File ;Name *a) 1992-06-06 pt1.mp3 / 1992-06-06 pt2.mp3 / 1992-06-06 pt3.mp3 *b) (1992-06-06) John Peel 1992-06-06 - 128 kbps.mp3 *c) 1992-06-06 Peel Show R204.mp3 ;Length *a) 00:40:20, 00:42:18, 00:48:31 *b) 01:31:49 *c) 01:34:05 ;Other *a) Good quality mono with slight background static. Created from CB043 and CB044 of 500 Box. Ends at the Viva La Musica track. *b) Stereo at 128 kbps. Rather low level on the recording. Begins with Steel Pole Bathtub track and continues to the end (and slightly beyond). Re-upped with date appended to start of file name *c) Created from R204 of Rich 200, digitised by Weatherman22 ;Available *a) Mooo *b) Mooo *c) Mooo Category:1992 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:500 Box Category:Competitions Category:Rich 200